Father I never knew
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome just began the journy to find the sacred jewels! So what happens when inuyasha steps foot where he used to live and finaly understands who his father is? and what is this scroll that he just found in his old room?


1Father I knew so little

"Mommy, Mommy" cry out a little boy with puppy ears. His long silver hair flew in the moon-lit raise as he ran away from the village he just came from, holding a small blue ball with a red star in the middle. Tears were flowing from his eyes as the river flows down the stream and into the sea. He was ten years old, and like any ten-year-old boy, he was curious, he wanted friends, he was always wanted to be everywhere without a thought, and he wanted to most was to fit in like most of boys of his age. Tonight though it was let known that he would never have what most boys had, for he was let known by the villagers that he was not wanted for he was different.

Along a side a river, walking was a beautiful female who had aged after her birth to her son. Her kimono show she was Lady, but she was outcast by the village she was Lady of. It did not bother her for she had a son she loved very much and meant the world to her after her mate had died. She picked a Cherry Blossom and then walk to the river and allow it to flow away from her fingers, she did not jerk from the cool water, but allow her hand to be a soak. She soon heard a young voice crying out, "Mommy, Mommy," She knew this voice far to well, and she knew what had happen in the village. She turns to find him running to her, his silver hair glistens in the moon-lit sky and his ears stuck up, she bends down on her knees, not worrying if her expensive kimono was going to be torn and held out her hands to him. He ran into her open arms, dropping the ball he held all the way and held his mother to only cries; "Why, mommy, why am I hated so much?"

"My son, they do not understand, and they do not hate you as much, but fear you as well." She said, laying her head on her child.

"I have not done a thing mother, but try to play and have friends." Her son said in a sad tone, to learn he was being feared hurt even worse.

"For your blood that runs in your veins is a great dog demon, who had been feared by all those around us." She spoke softly into his ears. "He loved you very much even though he had not known you for as long as I have, he lived a short term when he saw you, he gave you your name, my Inuyasha, my son." She said running her fingers in his long thick silver hair, she pulled him away looking into the golden orbs, she saw the demon she loved in them.

"My father died because of me?"

"No my son, he died because he loved me. You were his plan, we had you, but because someone says nay to the love of a human and demon they try killing me and you, but he saved us and in his last few breaths he said 'Inuyasha' and told me to run." She looked at her son tear stain face, taking her tip of the kimono and started cleaning his face. "Your father was a brave demon, he sacrifices everything for me, and now you." She said this with a smile. "Will you let him down my Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha eyes turn to the river and saw the cherry blossom flowing down. He then looks at his mother and shook his lightly, "No mother, I shall not let him down, for Inuyasha will be the name all those scream, just they scream out my fathers." He said.

_90 years later_

"Get a move on we have to keep going." Yelled out a very much angry half demon, "We are falling behind as usual because you humans are slow."

"Inuyasha, keep cool, we are coming and we are not behind, we are in fact ahead of the schedule because someone got us up few ours early then usual." Cry out a girl in a green and white uniform. She was riding her bike with her yellow back pack behind her. An in the basket held a young fox demon who was snoring away.

(Sorry Miroku and Sango are not in this one if goes well they will meet in later chaps.)

"Kagome you talk too much lets keep go, there has to be a shard somewhere." Inuyasha said in a hasty voice. All Kagome had to say are a yawn and her hand trying to cover it. She was tired and worn out, she barely knew Inuyasha for she had just awaken him from the sacred tree of the past.

"The only way for me to get any rest of I just say 'sit'." Even just as a whisper she heard a POW coming up ahead and that when she notices Inuyasha hit the ground she stops on her bike and said "Sorry it was an accident."

Inuyasha jumped from the hole and went up to Kagome, "You know what if you can't stand doing this go home, I can look for it on my own. I don't need some human girl and a child raccoon," in surprise Shippo had awakened at the word raccoon.

"I'm not a raccoon, I am a fox."

Inuyasha went on though as though Shippo was nothing, "I don't even see how you can the recarnation of Kikyou! She was prettier, and a lot stronger then you. She would have never wine over getting up few hours early or even if her feet hurt." He turns and left Kagome, and she were hurt by his words more then ever, and yet very angry.

Kagome got off her bike and put the kick stand down and walk to him, pulling his dog ears down, and the anger flew out of a no where. "Kikyo, Kikyo, I am not she! I know now who she is Inuyasha, and I am sorry that you're loved died, and I am sorry she betrayed you. I am not her Inuyasha, I have never turned my back to anyone and I am use to my modern day Tokyo, not Edo, not the past. If you do not think I care about getting those shards you are more wrong then you think. The fate of the world depends on me and you and even Shippo at this moment and I don't need you breathing down my neck when I am here you got it!" She even kept pulling on his ears and keeping a mean grasp to it. This cause Inuyasha to flinch either in Pain or he was afraid of Kagome just as he was afraid of Kikyo when she became angry at him. Her eyes' brows were together just as Kikyo would be if she was here and the first time he did see Kikyo inside her.

"Let get going," was what he only said, but his eyes no longer look into hers, he didn't want to see Kikyo in Kagome. But at the same time, no he shook his head he must go on.

Inuyasha walks past a house that was big and was covered in vines and weeds, he knew that place so well, and it tore at his heart to see it was still up, that is when he looks at the sky, they wasted sun light arguing, they would have to make camp here or in the big home. "We can stop here," and turn to walk closer to the home.

It was a lovely home if you removed the weeds and vines. It was bigger then two mansions combine. It had a soft red color and a bridge to go to the front of the place, the roof looks as if perfect shape and the top look like it did when it was made. Flowers still grew in the spots he remembers and all different kinds you could think of even from the world where he never heard of.

'_Mother, come quick,'_

'_What is it my son'_

_A little image of a young Inuyasha came into the play, running across the bridge, 'Guess what is today?' _

'_My sons twelfth birthday,' she had smiled_

'_Yep, mother I am a man now, can you tell me of father.'_

Inuyasha eyes were half closed in sadness. "You never told me, you died on my birthday." He was sad, all his life he had no father, but tradition was the mother was to tell stories of boy father so the boy would learn do and don'ts of life, he was excited to be 12 then, but it was curse for his mother was murdered.

"Inuyasha, you know this place doesn't you?" Kagome asked quietly.

"This is my old home, you are welcome to stay in it." He walks ahead not knowing if the bridge would hold him, or even Shippo for that matter, but he didn't care and soon walked across it and soon kagome followed him.

'_Poor Inuyasha,'_ was she only thought.

Inuyasha brought some fire wood from the old storage shed he remembered as a child. "Cannot believe anyone tries to rob this place?" Inuyasha said and made fire. He looks around the place and notice everything was in order, statues of a demon stood proud and look of honor came across his face, he moved onto a picture that was colored and he notices the hair and the color eyes. "Father?" All his life he knew of his father, but pictures of him, he never notices till now what his father may have looks liked. "What did mother finds in you? What was it that made her want to lay with you and born a freak of a son?" Tears whelp into his eyes. He was angry at the picture at the demon. He soon became angry with his mother also, but the anger of his mother was replaced with rage of his father. He took a picture of his father and threw it making a big crashing sound and ran in was Kagome holding Shippo, what they saw was Inuyasha heaving and seem out of breath.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?" Kagome looks over at the picture that didn't seem to break, but it was on the ground, this raised a question, "Who is he?" This made Inuyasha jump out of his stare and look at Kagome and Shippo, but it seemed Shippo notice who he was.

"That is the great dog demon, but you said you grew up here, how could you have pictures of him in you're home."

He started walking away from the place he stood and into the next room and he stood surprise how could he of missed it as a child? This was his father, all this times, the great dog demon was his father. "You ruin your reputation by a human, what could make you does that? You were a great dog demon." He soon heard a raspy voice.

"Father mind was not right when he lay with your mother. That filthy human."

"Who there?" Inuyasha held on and stood his stance, he looks around the room, but no one was there.

"Because she was loyalty, a princess of nos less, Princess Izayoi. She was filthy, having a human fight for her, and a great demon." Soon the voice left leaving him sick to his stomach. Never the less he was not going to think about that voice anymore. He continues to look at the painting, statues', models of the great Dog demon. His first thought was to smash every bit and pieces of the demon, out of anger, but he soon thought of his mother, who had loved the demon with all her heart.

Inuyasha steps out of the room to find Kagome picking up the picture of the demon who had stood so proud with only a great kimono and pants that look like it were made by the greatest silk that was made, and fur on his shoulders. Kagome hung it up on the wall that was bare of no dust. She steps back and to see it was crooked made her happy and even Shippo smiled at the picture. Inuyasha soon turns and walks away from the room and into another which he notices what room it was, for the room was made for a little boy.

The room was small, but not too small, it was big enough to fit 400 people into it and still be comfy to walk around. He looks around to find balls, and scratch marks where he was clawing into his age. His bed was still in disarray the way he remembers it, covers thrown to the side and even the pillow kept its odd shape over the years of his small head. Pictures hung from the walls, of demons and humans who were great, and even pictures of fairy tales that were told to him over the years. Scrolls were piled to one corner where he read a lot because his mother loved it when he read out loud, but anger stood in, what about his father? Where was he when he needed him the most, even as a spirit he should have protected his mother, and him through the years? He went over to the scrolls and started going through them noticing the fairy tales, the subjects he had to learn, but he didn't notice one scroll at all, it was thick and look older then the near 100 years he been alive.

The scroll was that made of pink and light blue, and looks like it been tides really tight. He pick it up, putting the rest to the side not wanting to ruin the parchment. He sat on his old mat and began to untie the beauty of it and gently unroll the parchment, for in beauty of writing was his father hand. "Father, could this be your diary of your last days?" He said to himself.

_1306, fourth day, early winter _

_I am a demon, I am to have no heart for a human, but slay them when they deceive me. I am to rape then kill, then to eat them. I am given the name as the 'great dog demon' who has a son of great hate for the humans. Today though seem more different then any other day as I slay the humans, the hate in my blood seem to flow, but my friend Toshio beg me to stay behind for something was in great danger. I shall write tomorrow to tell the danger that is to hold more interest then my son Sesshomaru._

_1306, sixth day, early winter_

_I meant to write of yesterday danger, for the danger came true. I was walking down the river bin that glistens in the moon lit sky. I heard a soft cry for help so I grabbed my Tenseiga and ran as quickly as I could. I didn't even think who I am killing, or I am rescuing but I slices the head right off, I look down to see a creature so my first thought was to ravish her, but she turn to look up to me, I couldn't speak this time. I was a demon to fear, to be hated and not loved by demons, monsters, and humans. _

_Her violet eyes stare at me in aw, and in the sadness, but I guess she knew who I was and soon it was fear I saw in her eyes. And my heart jerks I was angry how could she look at me like that, I am her savior, she should be the slave. For I could not bring myself to say it her, she had bows to me and beg for the forgiveness, she was a princess, Princess Izayoi she called herself. Her voice was as soft as rain, but she was a princess what made her think she had to bow to me, I am just as civil, she soon ran before I spoke, but she left her boa I have her smell. _

_1306, twelfth, early winter _

_I found the lady, the princess who haunts my nights and my days. I saw her in the garden as she sang a song that full of sadness, could Lord Toshio be correct, could this creature be the danger of my nature of my future. He is to come and see me the first of early spring, when the sakura is ready to bloom. The lord of the cat demons had never failed me as far as I am concern, we are to have an alliance when he has his first born child. He too had been warned of a war, of a danger in his life that will happen._

_Today Princess Izayoi spoke to a servant, she talk of me, and ask such few questions. But the servant did not spoke so kindly, but only asked the princess not to speak of me, the great dog demon. I will not tolerate such a human to say nay to a lovely Princess, she seems sad and depress I must speak of her, I must stop my lust for such a weak human! _

_Princess Izayoi sang her song, and it was about a demon who saved her and the eyes that haunt her, she is confused, and thinks I have been misunderstanding by humans, demons and monsters alike. I want everyone to fear me, to hate me, yes I wish for this human to savor my look when she looks at me. _

_1306, fifteenth, early winter_

_I address Lazy Izayoi tonight, as she walks the river near her home. She once plucks a Sakura Bloom and put it into the water, she must have known I was there for she addresses me 'Great Dog Demon'. I asked her why she addresses me only that, and all I got in return were a smile and a little reply, "Why is it sad that a beautiful Sakura blossom in full bloom looks so sad when it travels alone down the stream?" With that she left me, she continue to walk and now I am more puzzles with this question._

_And as time spent and I stood at my desk, in my castle_ I could not take the idea of not being able to answer such a question on my own. She a human, a princess stumped me, I have lived for more then 400 hundred years and she asked a simple question. I look out of my door to see my good friend Toshio, he had come from his kingdom to stay here and take some business in with my lands. He stopped by my door and look at me too only ask if something was wrong.

"Yes, my dear friend, a question I cannot answer as appeared." I said in a bit of anger.

"My friend, what is this question that bothers you so?" He asked, he came to my desk and sat down in a chair looking at my face.

" It goes like this, 'Why is it sad that a beautiful Sakura blossom in full bloom looks so sad when it travels alone down the stream?' I know it should not bother me, but it does." I ran my claws threw my silver hair, in anger with myself.

"I see, I see, I understand such a question, it's a human you got the question from is that correct." Toshio said in a bit of laughter, "I know of this female who asks such a question for she knows the answer and I had asked for it." He look deeper into my eyes, "I fell in love my lord, and what the answer is, is very true."

"I will not get the answer from you then," I asked looking at him, my fangs must of been hanging out, because he stare at them.

"My friend, it is simple, you are thinking too hard." He said to me, he soon left me alone in my study. I call him a friend for he is smart, and because we were once at war with each other, not knowing he was my friend since we were kids. We met at the battle field and we soon call it quits.

I turn to the window, and saw the moon, but no stars, I soon was sad, so that was the answer, it was simple by looking into the moon. I stood up and started walking out of my room to find my only son Sesshomaru walking about, I smelt blood on him. I did not mention this for he was old enough to do and don'ts here. I walk to my room to take my top dressings off and get into my bed.

_1306, sixteenth, early winter_

_I woke that morning, snow had cover the ground, sure it was cold last night when I saw the beauty of the princess. I seen here, I must of race around my castle to past the time to see her tonight. My son became a little concern, along with my cat demon friend. I could not eat my breakfast, lunch or my dinner. My thoughts were on her, on the princess._

It started when the sun sat down and I changed into my demon form to run quicker to her place, I knew how she was for now I knew she walked out her place without a servant or a guard. What kind of princess is she? She walks in the cold, by the little stream, she plucks a Sakura Blossom into her hands and speaks slowly and sadly to me.

"Lord of the dog demons, why must you sneak on me, I have not done a thing to you, do I frighten you?"

"No human will frighten me." I transformed back and walked out of the shadows to her. "Are you stupid? Must you walk without a guard, a servant, or maybe some warmer clothing for the snow is falling?"

"Must this demon in front of me show some concern for a human?" She held that Sakura so gentle that I took my claw hands and held her hands, to find them freezing. Without a second thought I took my fur off and wrapped it around her. "My question My Lord of the dog demons, you have my answer."

I took the blossom from her hand and walk to the unfrozen stream and allowed it to slip from my claws. "It's alone, it doesn't know if it will be able to lay its seed or even reach land as beautiful as it is." I turn to her, I saw her eye grow even sadder, have someone harm her.

"Beauty can only show so much, loneliness comes along with it, for no one cares about you." She said, she looks at me stares at me as if I was going to leave then, "We are all demons, my lord, we are just so much more different. No human can feel, but lust. I fear it is too late for me in life now. I fear the stories about you cannot be true, for you save my life that night and still tonight you could kill me and yet you have not, tell me My Lord, who is the demon and who is the human?"

For some simple reason I walk to her and I lean my head down to kiss her cold lips. I knew then a war would break out, and that I love the young Princess Izayoi.

_1307, tenth, early summer_

_My last entry for those to read will be tonight, for war has broken and my love is in labor of my child. I know what will become of him, I must reach her, the war grows more, and my friend Toshio grows a weak in a few years time. I will be a father once more my son-had wish for the death my new found mate, along with my new son, who will grow up strong. For my son who I hope to be name Inuyasha, I do not think in years to come he will remember me, for I never know when I will die, perhaps when he is ten or little less. He will be Lord, and my elder son brother. The blood tide is great and if the other harms the other great disaster will happen._

Inuyasha rolled the scroll up, his father-had plan for him to be on the thrown just as his elder son, but why didn't his mother ever tell him of a brother? A half brother, he was young, Inuyasha thought maybe his father didn't want anything to do with him. He knew of the war of the demons and with his best friend Toshio. He knew everything about Toshio for he had came and visits, but why couldn't he remember seeing his father?

Inuyasha tied the scroll to walk out of his Old room and walk where Kagome and Shippo were, they were asleep in front of the fire. _'So old man, he did love my mother, you were weak in the heart. I am glad though you are my father, despise the thought of you not being here today.' _He lean back and closed his eyes, and as though he was truly there in his dreams he saw a image of a perfect family. Him, his father, and his mother.


End file.
